imaginefandomcom-20200222-history
Emperor of Russia
The Emperor of Russia is the absolute ruler of the Russian Empire. The Emperor has supreme executive, legislative, and judicial powers. Powers The Emperor has no institutional, political, military, or judical limits. The Constitution protects his authority and does not strip it. The Emperor is practically above the law. Since there are no legal limits or constitutional guarantees, subjects in an absolutionist society have no protected rights; without an established and supreme law to guarantee protections and liberties, rights are given - and may be taken away - at the will of the Emperor. The Emperor is assisted by the Prime Minister, his leading advisor and chief minister, appointed and dismissed by the Monarchy. The Emperor also appoints and dismisses members and officials of the government and commissions. The Imperial Parilament is the supreme legislative body, but is called and dissolved by the Emperor or the Monarchy. All laws are proposed and passed in his name. The Emperor approves or may reject these laws. The Emperor appoints half of the members of the State Council of Russia, appoints and fires committees, and calls or dissolves Parliament at will. The Emperor controls their agenda and has to supervise their sessions. The Church is controlled by the Emperor or the Monarchy. The Emperor may issue his own Imperial Proclamations, Imperial Charters, Imperial Orders, Imperial Authorizations, Imperial Reports, Imperial Laws, Imperial Edicts, Imperial Decrees, and lots more. These are higher than Parliament laws and may be changed, repealed, or reformed by the Emperor or the Royal/Imperial Family. The Prime Minister enforces these imperial proclamations and orders. The Emperor has strong and powerful economic powers. He regulates and manages trade, imposes, repeals, or change taxes, duties, import, and exercises. Manages banking affairs, controls imperial revenues, spending, finances affairs, and economic policies. The Emperor's seal of approval is needed for major economic reforms or actions. The Emperor regulates economic productions and manages commercial enterprises. He grants them imperial charters and ratifies their actions, giving them powers and duties. The Emperor is the supreme commander-in-chief of the armed forces and has complete powers over the military. The Emperor funds, organizes, punish the military, appoints and fires officers, manages military actions, plans strategies and operations, oversees foreign recognition, awards military honors, and directs actions. The Emperor can call the forces to crush rebellions or repel invasions. Each officer and soldier swears an oath of imperial service to the Emperor and the Imperial Family. Other imperial powers includes granting of imperial prisons, regulationd of passports, civil serviced, controls over royal/imperial revenues and estates, powers over royal/imperial policies, judiciary appointments and dismissals, pardons and shortenings of terms, imposition of punishments, managements of government policies, and others. The Emperor can also sentence anyone to death if they are charged with a certain crime. Wealth The Emperor's revenues are met from the Imperial Civil Lists. This covers staffing, public visits, public engagements, and offical entertainments. The Emperor's total wealth is, aside royal/imperial budgets and expenditures, is 999 trillions dollars. The Civil Lists generate 500 trillions dollars a month. Residences The Emperor's offical residence is the Winter Palace. The Palace is located in the center of Saint Petersburg. It has 560 rooms and is 650 feet long. The Monarch also owns the Alexander Palace, Stecklin House, Gardsen Palace, and Nicholas Castles. Winter Palace is also the administrative building of the Russian Monarchy. Monarchs Peter I of Russia Catherine I of Russia Peter II of Russia Anna of Russia Ivan of Russia Elizabeth of Russia Peter III of Russia Catherine II of Russia Alexander I of Russia Nicholas I of Russia Alexander II of Russia Alexander III of Russia Nicholas II of Russia Nicholas III of Russia Nikitia I of Russia Boris I of Russia Alexander IV of Russia Category:Government of the Russian Empire Category:Russian Empire